Family of the Cloak: When Brothers are Born
by Sweets5236
Summary: For 7 years Teddy has had Harry to himself and now there is James Sirius Potter in the picture.  At first he is sad about the new baby but later realizes that maybe, it won't be so bad.  From the Family of the Cloak world.  A nice one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Edited: February 1, 2012 **

##########

7-year-old Teddy Lupin sighed to himself as he played with the tattered, red drawstring on his jacket. He was currently sitting on a white hospital chair in a white hospital room in a white hospital. He couldn't help but get a headache over it all. He also couldn't help having a strong feeling of despair. He had a feeling that things were going to change for the worst and that his life would never be the same again.

In the room down the hallway, his godfather, Harry Potter, was probably staring lovingly at his new child. The child he would cherish forever who probably inherited his father's messy mop of black hair. Just a half hour ago Ginny Potter gave birth to James Sirius Potter. As soon as Teddy heard the child's name, the wonder that came from hearing about the two Marauders was gone.

The Marauders were his idols…at least they used to be. Now two of the three names meant nothing more then a few letters that sounded nice together.

Part of him felt extremely guilty and he didn't want to think those thoughts. He had to though, right? The closest thing to a father that he ever had has gotten a new son to look after and he probably wasn't going to care about him anymore. Teddy would be left in the dust and only receive the love that was left over once James was done with it.

"Mr. Lupin, do you want to see your godfather's son?" the voice of a nurse said, interrupting his thoughts. Teddy frowned and hesitantly stood up.

##########

Harry James Potter had never seen anything so wonderful since little Teddy was born. Finally he had a son of his own and Teddy would have a "younger brother" as Harry liked to think. James may be 7 years younger, but Harry had the feeling that wouldn't matter. They could still become as close as Ron and George now were.

As Harry saw Teddy walk into the room, he noticed a look of sorrow in the 7-year-old's eyes. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Teddy bolted out of the room crying. Relying on instinct, Harry rushed after him, leaving the startled nurse in a daze.

When Harry caught up with Teddy he scooped him into his arms and held him tight. It pained him greatly to hear Teddy's quiet sobs.

"Shush, it's okay Teddy, you're okay…what's wrong Teddy Bear?" Harry heard his breathing start to slow and saw the tears stop as Teddy tried to be brave.

"I-I…" he stuttered.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything Teddy." Harry responded.

"Uncle Harry, do you still love me?" As soon as the words escaped Teddy's mouth, Harry's heart broke in two.

"Of course I still love you Teddy! What would make you ever think that!" he responded quickly. Harry watched as Teddy's hair turned from its usual electric blue to green to pink and then finally to his natural sandy brown. Just like it always did when he was upset.

"Well…now you have Baby James and he is your real son…I'm not" Teddy sniffled.

This just made Harry hug him even tighter. Who knew so much could be traveling through a seven-year-olds mind?

"Your right Teddy, James is my son but guess what? You may not be my real son, but you are the son of Remus Lupin and you should be proud of that. You should also know that no matter how many more brothers and sisters James gets, I will still love you like a son of my own."

##########

As Harry was holding Teddy, he realized that it was okay if Harry had another son. He also realized that it might actually be fun to have another child at the Potter house when he went to visit.

All his previous feeling of despair suddenly disappeared and his love for his current father figure deepened. Teddy turned his head and looked into Harry's green eyes, coping their color onto his and said,

"I'm sorry Uncle Harry" Harry grinned and said,

"You know Teddy, I like your eyes better blue, and they are just like your dad's."

Teddy and Harry both stood up and walked back to the hospital room. As they arrived, Ginny's eyes were full of question but as she saw Teddy clasping Harry's hand tightly, she smiled and motioned for Teddy to come over.

When Teddy looked down into the buddle in Ginny's arms, he saw a mess of black hair sticking up all over the place and two warm brown eyes. Teddy giggled softly,

"He has hair just like yours Uncle Harry!"

Harry frowned and ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up even more than before. "It's a Potter family curse," he said returning to his usual smile. Teddy smiled right back at him and thought, "Yes, maybe having a new Potter boy won't be so bad after all.

##########

Little did Teddy know that in the years to come, he and James would not only become best friends, but that they would both look at each other as brothers.


End file.
